Revelations
by writertina
Summary: A lot of things are revealed during the end of season one episode 9 through the end of episode 10.  This is Bay's view on the events that happen.  A one shot told in third person but from Bay's POV.


****AN:** **This takes place from the end of season 1 episode 9 through all of episode 10. It's in third person but is told from Bay's point of view. It's basically her thoughts on how everything happened with some extra scenes thrown of things we didn't get to see. Enjoy!

**Revelations**

Bay sat on Daphne's bed trying to take in what she was just told. "Now?" she thinks to herself. "She finally decides this now?" Knowing these past few days have been filled with craziness, she knows she can't tell her now about her and Emmett. She instead tells her happy birthday and then excuses herself to go back to her room. She laid awake thinking about this recent turn of events. Everyone knew that Emmett had always had a thing for Daphne. Everyone except for Daphne that is. But he and Bay really hit it off as well. They didn't share the Deaf culture or their childhoods but they had many other things in common. They both loved art and capturing things that other people didn't see. And they were both a little misunderstood. And Emmett seemed to be opening up and coming out of his shell more since they had started dating. She just wasn't sure that if he knew that Daphne now returned the feelings he had for her for so long then he would let Bay down easily to try things with her. Before tonight she wouldn't have thought she had a chance. When she was watching Daphne open up her seemingly perfect gift, she had to admit that she felt a little jealous and realized how well the two best friends knew each other and she still had insecurities about their relationship. But all of that changed when he showed her his real gift, her artwork up on the billboard for everyone in the greater KC area to see. She sighed. This was all so confusing. She finally decided to just play it out, act like nothing had changed and see what happens. It wasn't her place to tell Emmett about Daphne's new found feelings and she didn't think Daphne would tell him herself anytime soon. She would just have to gage how Daphne was dealing with things before she told her about them. She looked at the clock, glad that tomorrow was Sunday since it was after 3:00 am. Tomorrow she would work on the finishing touches of her collection for Buckner's art show and try and forget about Daphne's feelings for Emmett.

Sunday brought a new light to things. John was out playing golf, Kathryn was at some benefit thing one of her friends was hosting and Toby was with Wilke doing who knows what. Emmett came over in the afternoon and worked on homework in Bay's garage while she worked on her art pieces. They both stopped working every so often to talk or share kisses. He didn't ask her if she had talked to Daphne yet, and she was glad. After he left she began to think more about it. She felt a little hypocritical continuing to date Emmett after asking Daphne to break up with Liam. But this situation just seemed so different. Daphne and Liam starting dating right after the whole switched thing was revealed and they had just broken up. It has been several months now and if Bay really thinks about it she's fairly certain that Daphne is more into the idea of Emmett always being there than truly into him. Surely after eight years she would have realized how he felt and told him if she felt the same way. She needed to get through the art show tomorrow and then she would talk to Daphne.

The next day Bay could hardly pay attention in her classes. Finally the art show arrived and while it wasn't as cool as the fact that people were talking about the mysterious painting the showed up on the billboard nearby, it was a good feeling to see people looking at and appreciating her work. She looked over and saw a man looking at one of her surrealist pieces. She didn't recognize him and hoped maybe he was a museum curator or a gallery owner, she knew there were some there. She went up and asked him if he liked it excited when she realized that he understood the surrealism. She continued talking to him trying to figure out exactly who he was when he recognized the guitar pick she wore as a bracelet. Her stomach did a flip. It was impossible. "Angelo?" She asks him. He tells her it's him and she stares at him trying to ask him how he found her and why he's there and then he asks about Regina and Daphne and the next thing she knows her Dad, well the man she's known as her dad for the past sixteen years, comes up and she can't bring herself to tell him who this man is just yet. He asks to meet with her and she suddenly doesn't know what to do. She goes over and hangs out with her parents for a little while before excusing herself to go home and "work on homework." After thinking about it for awhile and driving around town she finally decides that before she tells anyone about this, her parents, Regina, even Emmett that she needs to talk with Daphne about it. After all, he did abandon her and she had a right to talk to him without any of their parents getting in the way if that's what she wanted. She pulled the thing in the driveway and saw Daphne sitting in a chair working on something. "Hey I was just coming to talk to you." Bay started.

Daphne looked up at her with a strange look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Emmett?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Bay said while signing most of what she was speaking. "There wasn't exactly a good time to tell you, but I should have." She had almost forgotten that she was meaning to have this conversation with her earlier.

"You don't even know him!" Daphne responded very defensively.

"That's why we're dating." She responded cautiously, again signing what she could. "We're getting to know each other."

"You will never know him!" Daphne nearly shouted escalating the conversation and frustrating Bay in the process. Bay responded with a quip about if vampires could date humans then deaf people could date hearing, at least there was no blood sucking involved. Daphne got mad saying that he was her best friend, couldn't she find anyone else? Bay wasn't exactly proud of what she said next but she felt it was true and Daphne was greatly overreacting.

"You decided you liked him off a t-shirt. And the only reason you realized it is because you're life is falling apart and you're looking for someone to cling to." She knew it was mean when she said it, but secretly she also realized that part of why she thought this was because it was what she did with Ty; she could see the same thing in Daphne now. Daphne of course got mad and Bay accused her of using Emmett as a lap dog and ending it with a both spoken and signed "Is that really what you want for him?"

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Daphne asked, hurt and anger evident in her voice.

Bay thought for a moment, this was not anywhere close to why she had come here but she knew that now was not the time to bring up Angelo. She shook her head and replied, "Yeah that was it." She walked towards the house and got up to her room, realizing that she needed to drive, to think. She text Emmett to see if he could hang out and told him she'd pick him up in a few minutes. He was waiting outside for her when she got there which made Bay breathe a sigh of relief since the last thing she wanted to deal with today was Emmett's mom Melody who didn't like her. Her mood improved a little as Emmett walked up with a smile on his face, she loved that smile. He came over and gave her a quick hug and kiss and then hopped in The Thing. She turned to him asking him how he was and if he wanted to go somewhere in particular.

He gave her a slightly worried look, signing "_Is everything ok?"_

"Yes, its fine," she spoke and signed together. "It's just, I assume you know Daphne found out about us, and I know I was supposed to tell her but I didn't have a chance and she was all mad. And then I go to my art show and my dad was there." She said, remembering to speak slowly and sign what she could. Emmett gave her a weird look at the last part. "Not my dad, my father. Angelo." She clarified. His eyes got really big.

"_Let's go to the park._" He signed and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Then he smirked. "_But can we stop for something to eat first, I'm hungry._" Bay laughed and took him to the nearest drive-thru. Emmett told her what he wanted, making a comment about how this was actually the first time he'd ever gone through a drive-thru and Bay just laughed. She knew he didn't hang out with hearing people very often and sometimes forgot just how far that extended. She gave him his food and they drove to the park. It was kind of weird for Bay to not talk on the drive there since it would be dangerous to try and sign and drive, but sitting in The Thing, Emmett holding her hand next to her and driving through the open city felt kind of nice. She pulled over to a spot by a fountain in the park under the shade. They got out and Emmett sat on the hood telling her to go ahead and tell him what happened with Angelo.

"Ok, but first, how did Daphne find out? I'm not mad, just curious. And how did she react with you?"

He sighed, and then signed and mouthed "_She came over to help with the fundraiser. I told her about our idea for the car wash and she got upset wanting to know why I asked you for help since she and I were planning the fundraiser. Then she saw the pictures I have of you on my wall and put it all together. She was mad, but a lot of that is because I always told her I wouldn't date a hearing girl and gave her a hard time about Liam._"

Bay smiled as she remembered the "Daphne shrine" and was pleased that her pictures now replaced some of them. She also liked the idea that he was changing his opinions on hearing and deaf relationships, and she hoped that it was because of her. "_Hey._" Emmett signed getting her attention again. "_What was that about Angelo at your art show?_" She sighed and then went into a rant both speaking and signing about how he just shows up, telling her he's going to be in town for a few days, and wants to get to know her. She knows it will piss off Daphne, even more than she already is at her right now, plus her parents, all three of them. As if her life wasn't complicated enough, let's add a fourth parent to the mix! She pauses.

"I want to be mad," she says and signs, "But, I'm not. He's never done anything to me. How do I know what's true, unless I hear what he has to say." Emmett takes a bite of his sandwich and signs "_You don't_." Bay laughs, asking how he could possibly sign and eat at the same time. He tells her he's had lots of practice and then she grabs the sandwich taking a bite. "I'm sorry Daphne got mad at you." He explains that she has no right to judge him and that he doesn't care. Suddenly she feels bad, she didn't want things to end up like this, she was actually finally starting to get along with the girl. She explains this to Emmett, that things have been sucky for Daphne lately and them being together can't be easy on her, but he changes the subject back to Angelo. After Emmett says he doesn't think she'll drop it, and that she shouldn't Bay decides he's right, she's going to hear what he has to say.

After getting to the restaurant at the hotel, she discovers she kind of likes Angelo. She understands why Daphne is upset with him for leaving but she doesn't understand what Regina has against him unless he had changed a lot in thirteen years. She did not however, really think about how her parents would react when she brought him to the house. Ever since the whole switched thing, Bay has felt like an adoptive child just discovering who her birth parents are for the first time and she wants the opportunity to find out where she comes from. After storming out, behind Daphne who had stormed out earlier, she finally convinces her mom to let her get to know him. She just hopes this doesn't put a further rift in her and Daphne's relationship. The thing with Emmett is hard enough but she thinks that eventually they could through it. But this thing with Angelo might be harder. She'll just have to see where Daphne stands on the whole thing and take it from there. If she doesn't want to see him, Bay can get to know him away from the house, away from Daphne.

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Bay helped Emmett and her dad get ready for the car wash fundraiser and she waited patiently (or semi-patiently at least) for her dad to go talk to Angelo so that she could get to know him. Everything seemed to be going well for her and Emmett too. Daphne was still mad at both of them but Bay assumed that she would get over it eventually. She hoped so for Emmett's sake. While she and Daphne had been getting along a little better it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't like her. But Daphne and Emmett had been best friends for over eight years. Bay would feel really badly if their friendship was ruined over their relationship. But surely Daphne wouldn't hold a grudge against her best friend over her right? She tried not to think about it as she got up and got ready to head to the carwash. She laughed at her dad's response to her telling him she would get up early on a Saturday to help them out. He was shocked but excited that Bay wanted to help out her "sister". He was so clueless. Sure she did want to help Daphne out, she didn't hate her, but she wasn't sure if it weren't for Emmett if she would be so willing to help her out. He really made her appreciate the Deaf culture. Not just because he was her boyfriend but his Deaf culture was different than Daphne's. His whole family was Deaf and he didn't speak orally so it really was like a whole new culture. Daphne was a part of that culture too but she also spoke and read lips better than a lot of Deaf people since her family was hearing. When Bay signed to her a lot of times Daphne didn't even sign back, she just spoke. But it was so different with Emmett and he made her appreciate this whole new culture.

Bay was really impressed with the turn out at the car wash; she and Emmett barely even got to see each other most of the morning as they were helping wash separate cars. She looked over at him now, drying a car off with Daphne. She saw Daphne look over at him and then get up and leave. Bay sighed, she really did hope that Daphne would come around she didn't understand why she was so mad at Emmett. It's not like he knew that she all of a sudden started to like him after eight years. Toby walked up at that moment, interrupting her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Don't they need help?" He asked innocently.

"You think you wash a couple of cars and Emmett will suddenly want to play the festival?"

"What he told you?" Toby asked Bay surprised.

"Yeah." Bay said like it was no big deal. Then realizing why Toby thought it was weird she turned around to face him. "He and I have been uh…" she trailed off with a goofy look on her face.

"Dating? You and Emmett seriously?"

"Don't look so freaked out."

"I'm not, I'm just you know taking it all in. I mean, how do you guys communicate?"

Bay smiled and then spoke and signed "I'm learning to sign." Toby nodded in understanding and then asked why he doesn't want to go to the festival. Bay explained that he doesn't usually hang out around hearing people; this fundraiser was a one time thing.

"Well wait, what does that make you then?"

Bay smiled realizing that it was a valid question, "Special." She said, the smile on her face growing. Wilke chose that moment to come up surprising Bay even more than the fact Toby was there. She understood more when Toby explained that he told him it was a bikini car wash. Wilke was nothing if not shallow and she suspected that he had a thing for Daphne anyway. Her suspicions were somewhat confirmed later when she saw the two of them laughing and flirting by one of the cars. Bay smiled. Wilke could kind of be a jerk but he seemed to actually like Daphne. And if the feelings were mutual maybe that would get her off of Emmett and Bay's backs, and she would just let them be happy. She was joined by Toby then who said to watch as he had a dare for Wilke. Daphne left at that moment leaving Bay and Toby to watch Wilke run through the car wash. They were both dying laughing as he came out when Emmett finally came over. He looked a little lost so Bay did her best to try to fill him in on what happened. She forgot the sign for bet but finger spelled it. Wilke and Toby tried to explain too and Bay was too busy laughing to realize that Emmett was completely lost as to what was so funny. He walked off and Bay followed him. "What's wrong?" She both said and signed.

"_You don't know the sign for b-e-t_?" He signed.

She got apologetic but also defensive, stating that she was sorry but that she's studying her ass off and practicing all the time, it's a new language and it's only been two weeks. He signed that he knew but still looked upset. "Ok, why are you picking a fight with me?" He signed something really fast and all Bay could pick up was something about dropping. "Ok, slow down." She said, signing also.

"_You. Are. Going. To. Drop. This. The way you. Drop. Everything._" He signed so slowly it was like he was effectively calling her stupid.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, pain and fear evident in her voice, not that he could hear it but she was sure that the look on her face was similar. He started signing, not super fast but faster than normal but Bay was still able to pick up most of what he was saying. He said something about being tired of reading lips and only catching part of what people were saying. How he could only be himself around people who understand his language and even if she was learning it all her friends and family were hearing and he would still be stuck missing the joke or having her interpret for him. He ended with "_And that is not me. That will never be me_."

Bay's face fell as realization struck her. "Daphne told you that she likes you, didn't she?" She said and signed, trying not to cry. Emmett just looked at her, not denying it and the look on his face confirming the truth, and walked away. Bay stood there for a few minutes when Toby came up.

"Is everything ok? Where did Emmett go?"

"Just. I don't want to talk about it ok?" Bay said, her voice breaking. She refused to cry in front of everyone. "I'm just going to leave ok? Tell Dad and Daphne I'm sorry but I have to go."

Toby gave her a hug and she left. She hopped in her blue "thing" and drove home trying not to think about what had just happened. She was doing ok until she drove past the billboard with the little girl blowing out her birthday candles. That was it; she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. When she finally got home she locked herself in her art studio, deciding to paint and think things over. She painted for several hours and it calmed her down a little bit. The worst part was she couldn't get herself to feel mad, not really. Emmett had liked Daphne for years, it made since that once she came around, he would want to be with her. She couldn't really blame him, his mother liked Daphne, she spoke his language, they had a history that Bay and Emmett didn't share. She was just the third wheel in a terrible love triangle. So for the first time after a break up, Bay wasn't mad, she was merely hurt. She discovered this was actually worse. With Liam she was ticked that he didn't get her enough to realize that she really did have a lot going on, it was more than just "Bay drama". And Ty didn't appreciate her enough to tell her about the Army until he was three days away from leaving. Emmett tried for her. She really believed he didn't mean to hurt her. But he did and the sadness was much harder for Bay to deal with than the anger.

The next couple of days Bay tried to appear as if nothing had happened. If anyone questioned her mood she just chalked it up to the drama with Angelo and wanting to be able to get to know him. The only people who knew about her and Emmett were Toby and Daphne and she knew neither of them would say anything to her parents, any of them. Toby knew Bay didn't want to talk about it and it was an unspoken brother sister rule that you don't tell your parents about certain things. And Bay was sure Daphne was off gloating somewhere, probably making out with Emmett in _their_ park. She tried not to think about it, she would get over it eventually. On Tuesday classes were just getting out and Bay was walking across Buckner to her car when she heard someone running behind her. She didn't think anything of it; people always seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. She was surprised then when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and even more surprised when she realized it was Emmett. "_Can I talk to you_?" He signed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, so shocked that she forgot to sign anything.

"_I shouldn't have…_" he started but Bay cut him off.

"No it's fine. You and Daphne, I get it, I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder for me then it is already." She said signing the words she knew and turning to walk back to her car. He turned her around again. She really didn't want a "let her down gently" speech. "Just because I always have some snappy comeback doesn't mean I don't break easily." She said, again trying to hold back tears. Emmett started to sign something but she wasn't catching it. He stopped and then slowed down.

"_I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But with you, it was different. From the beginning you weren't hearing, or deaf, you were just Bay._" Bay looked at him, still not sure if he was trying to explain himself and why he still chose Daphne or trying to apologize. She let him continue. "_The truth is it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But I don't want a deaf Bay._" He paused and Bay could feel her heart pounding. This was the truth defining moment. Did he want a Bay that wasn't deaf or girl that was deaf and wasn't Bay. What happened next shocked her more than anything ever had except maybe the whole switched at birth thing. "I. Just. Want. You." He said. And not signed, but spoke, with his voice. She let a few tears of joy fall down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him. That was probably the sweetest thing a guy had ever done for her. She knew he must really mean it, or he wouldn't have said it, out loud or in sign. They walked hand in hand to the parking lot where both Emmett's bike and Bay's car were parked. She asked him if he wanted to come over. He nodded his head and then leaned over to give her a kiss before hopping on his bike and heading that direction.

Back at the Kenish's they walked silently into her art studio. They sat down on an old couch that she had in there and decided to talk over things. Bay explained that Daphne had told her the night of her birthday that she thought she was having feelings for Emmett and that's really why she never told her about them. It's also why she wasn't really mad about their fight and just hurt. Emmett apologized and told her everything. He told her about his mom not understanding him dating a hearing girl and how he told her he might go to speech therapy. "Wait, you don't have to do that!" Bay exclaimed. "I loved hearing your voice today and I will never forget it, but you don't have to do that for me. I'm getting so much better at ASL and I'll learn even more, try even harder.

"_I know. But I'm still considering it. You are working really hard to make this work, maybe I need to also_." He explained. Bay decided she could accept that and let him finish. He told her about Daphne and him kissing at the car wash. She wanted to be mad but somehow she wasn't. She figured it might actually be a good thing. At least now he knew how it felt, and he still chose her, Bay, not Daphne. She explained that to him and he smiled, asking how she could be so understanding. He then explained that even though he didn't really feel anything with Daphne and he was still a little upset that she chose right when she found out about him and Bay to tell him about her feelings it still made him second guess his and Bay's relationship when he saw her with Toby and Wilke, laughing and him being left out of the joke. "_I just snapped. And I thought that maybe my mom was right, 85% of hearing and deaf relationships don't work for a reason_." Bay really did kind of understand. And Emmett may be a bit of a rebel but he still wants his family and his friends to approve of his decisions. Probably the part that shocked Bay the most about his story was how Toby that afternoon had shown up at Carlton tell Emmett to not treat his sister badly. It was amazing that her brother would do that. And that someone as clueless as Toby could show Emmett how ridiculous he was being. They stayed on the couch just holding each other, not really saying anything when Emmett tapped her knee, indicating he had something else to say. "_I think I'm going to go to East-West Fest with Toby and Wilke._" He signed.

"Really? You know you don't have to." Bay responded, as always signing as much as she could.

"_Maybe it will be good for me to hang around hearing people some. And Toby is learning some sign so he can help me not be as lost. Plus, don't I kind of owe him? I don't think I would have had the courage to make things right with you if he hadn't had verbally slapped me in the face_."

"I think that's very nice of you. I just wish I didn't have the art show continuing, I'd go with you guys." He told her it was ok and then looked at his watch, realizing he should get home. He didn't want to give his mom anymore reason to not like Bay if he was late for dinner.

"Maybe one of these days, she'll actually like me." Bay joked.

"_She will. I promise. Just give it time_." Emmett said and then he gave her a kiss, put on his helmet and hopped on his bike to head home.

Later that night the Kenish family was having dinner just the four of them for once. Regina and Daphne and Adriana wanted a night for dinner just the three of them so Kathryn decided it would be good for their family to do the same.

"So Emmett text me and said he's changed his mind and will do the festival." Toby was telling them. He looked over and gave Bay a smile and mouthed a thank you when John and Kathryn weren't looking. He turned to John. "So what do you say Dad can I go?"

"I don't know son, you've been in hot water lately."

"Come on John, he's been doing a lot better. He confessed to taking that test and he's cleaned out the extra garage. He even helped at that Carlton fundraiser. Why don't we let him go? With Emmett there I'm sure they can't get into too much trouble, he's a good kid." Kathryn said to her husband.

"Ok but even so. How are you guys going to get there? You and Wilke's sports car can't haul all your equipment and I know you aren't all going to fit it on Emmett's motorcycle. I'm not renting you a car to drive across the state of Missouri for a fifteen minute gig."

Bay listened to the conversation. She knew Emmett was actually really looking forward to going and it would suck if they couldn't go because they had no way to get there. Then she had an idea. "Hey what if they take my car?" She piped up. "It can haul things and Wilke's dad has that u-haul trailer that you can hook up to the back of it."

"You want to help your brother by letting him use your car? Your car we just bought for you, the one you've been obsessing over for months?" Kathryn stated in shock.

"I don't believe it. Do you owe him money or something?" John asked.

"Oh no, she's not doing it for me." Toby piped up. Bay just gave him a "don't you dare" look but he missed it. "She's doing it for her boyfriend. If I can't go, neither can he."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a new boyfriend Bay!" Kathryn stated.

"Wait, your new boyfriend is in the band? Please don't tell me it's Wilke. No way is my daughter dating Wilke!" John stated angrily.

Bay almost laughed. This was kind of fun, watching her parents get all riled up. Wilke really? Who did they think she was? She sighed deciding she should just come clean, now that Daphne knew it wasn't like they were trying to hide their relationship anymore anyway. "Wilke? No way am I dating Wilke." She said to both of her parents.

"Well if not Wilke then who else is in the band?" Kathryn asked confused and looking deep in thought. "Wait, Emmett? Are you dating Emmett?" She asked sincerely. Bay just smiled and nodded.

"I though Emmett liked Daphne?" John asked. Bay just rolled her eyes, Dads were so clueless.

"Get with it Dad, that's old news, and she never liked him anyway." Toby said. "So if we take Bay's car can we go?" He asked and the two men started discussing the conditions of him going.

Meanwhile Kathryn got Bay's attention. "So Emmett? How long has this been going on? And why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"A few weeks. We didn't know how to tell Daphne at first so we didn't tell anyone else. She just found out last week right before the car wash."

"So that's why you've been so good at learning sign so quickly. I just thought I was super slow or something."

"Well Emmett only speaks in sign so I've had to pick it up a lot quicker. So you're ok with this? With me and Emmett?"

"Since when have you needed my permission to date anyone?" Kathryn said a little shocked that her daughter even cared.

"Well I don't. But considering he's friends with Daphne and she's not exactly ok with it yet, I could kind of use your support."

"You're my daughter and I like Emmett, of course I support it. But I understand where Daphne is coming from too. I'll just have to be there for both of my daughters." She said and gave her a genuine smile.

John finally decided that as long as Toby followed all of the conditions laid out for him, he could go with Wilke and Emmett to East-West Fest that weekend. The rest of the week Emmett came over almost every night to rehearse with the guys for the festival. Bay would hang around and listen to them some, with Daphne, and then head to her studio and paint, she had a surprise for Emmett that she wanted to finish before the weekend. After they were done rehearsing he would come over to her studio and spend some time with just her. She was really glad they worked everything out; she felt different about him than any of her past boyfriends and she could see her self falling for him pretty quickly. Finally the weekend of the festival came. Once Emmett got there she gave him his surprise, a Guitar Face painting for the front of his drum kit. He smiled like he truly liked it and gave her a kiss of gratitude. Toby got their attention and Bay remembered that she had stickers made too. Might as well get her art out there with their band too was her thought behind it. She watched Daphne tell Emmett goodbye and felt a twinge of jealously at well they could carry on a conversation but shrugged it off. She was learning sign well enough that she could mostly tell what they were talking about anyway. And she knew Emmett would be glad that their friendship was ok. As the two girls watched the guys drive off Bay chuckled at the thought of the unlikely pairing the three boys made. She turned to Daphne and signed as well as said "And the world will never be the same." Daphne kind of laughed but looked upset still. Bay decided to make sure everything was ok. She told her she was fine.

"Cool. Because I mean I know that it's been like one harsh thing after another lately." Bay responded signing when she could.

"In a way it's been helpful. I know what I want." Daphne said with a determined look on her face.

"Ok. Hey that's good. What is that exactly?"

"I'm not giving up this time. You didn't want me to be with Liam so I broke up with him. But I'm not giving up on Emmett."

"I was checking in about Angelo." Bay said shocked and a little defensive.

"I'm not ok with that either."

"Oh, ok. But he's my dad so…" Bay trailed off. Daphne just gave her a look and then walked back to the guest house. Bay stood watching her leave and thought about what Daphne had said. She knew she was trying to make her worried about Emmett but she wasn't. She knew Emmett already had the opportunity to break up with Bay and be with Daphne. And he didn't; he made his decision to stay with Bay. After all they had been through and after actually hearing him say that he just wanted her, she had no doubt in her mind he would stick by his decision. And that was all she needed.


End file.
